1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the configuring of baking dough and, more particularly, to bakery dough configuration devices that form or shape bakery dough without manual assistance to provide, after baking, a bread roll having a predetermined configuration corresponding to the configured bakery dough.
2. Background of the Prior Art
Bread rolls and other bakery products are the result of baked dough that has been configured into a predetermined position or form by a person shaping the dough with their hands. One particular bread roll provided in restaurants is depicted in FIG. 1 of the drawings. The corresponding dough form or shape that, upon being baked results in the bread roll of FIG. 1, is depicted in FIG. 2 of the drawings and is termed an xe2x80x9coverhand knotxe2x80x9d configuration. The overhand knot configuration can only be. accomplished by a person shaping and knotting the dough with their hands.
A disadvantage to this method of providing bread rolls is that it requires excessive amounts of time and manpower to configure the large quantity of dough to make the rolls ultimately consumed in restaurants. Alternative prior art methods of providing the bread rolls, have a person shaping the general form of each piece of dough, then cutting the dough with hand tools (such as knives) into a predetermined configuration that, upon being baked, results in the bread rolls depicted in FIG. 1. This alternative method also requires excessive time and manpower to configure each piece of dough. A need exists for a device that quickly and with minimal manual labor configures a preselected quantity of baking dough that, upon being baked, provides a bread roll having a predetermined configuration. Further, a need exists for connecting a plurality of the dough configuring devices to a machine capable of mass producing the configured pieces of baking dough.
It is an object of the present invention it provide a baking dough configuration device that overcomes many of the disadvantages of the prior art.
A principle object of the present invention is to provide a baking dough configuration device that cuts baking dough into a predetermined configuration such that, upon being baked, a bread roll results with a configuration substantially the same as the configuration of a bread roll (see FIG. 1) derived from baking dough that has been positioned by a person into an xe2x80x9coverhand knotxe2x80x9d configuration (see FIG. 2). A feature of the device is a cutter or first member that cuts the baking dough into the predetermined configuration. An advantage of the device is that the baking dough need not be manually positioned in an overhand knot configuration.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a device that contains a predetermined quantity of baking dough. A feature of the device is a tray or second member that removably receives the predetermined quantity of dough therein. An advantage of the device is that the dough need only be positioned and leveled in the second member thereby eliminating the steps of shaping the dough, then positioning the dough into an overhand knot configuration.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a device that is removably secured to a machine that is capable of mass producing the predetermined baking dough configurations. A feature of the device is a machine connection member integrally joined to the first member. Another feature of the device is a plurality of recesses in outer bottom and outer side walls of the second member. An advantage of the device is that first and second members of multiple devices may be connected to a machine that automatically inserts the first members into corresponding second members containing the baking dough in a continuously moving progression thereby providing multiple pieces of dough with the same configuration in a relatively short period of time.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a device that provides quick connect and disconnect capability between the second member and the mass production machine. A feature of the device is a connecting ring that removably receives an annular flexible rim of the second member that expands upon forcibly engaging a cooperating ridge of the connecting ring. An advantage of the device is that the second member is manually forced to a position that inserts a protruding lip of the rim of the second member into a recess in the connecting ring, thus securing the position of the second member until removed by manual force.
Briefly, the invention provides a baking dough configuration device comprising a first member having a cylindrical portion integrally joined to an arcuate portion; and a second member having a frusto-conical, asymmetric configuration that includes short and long side portions and a frustum portion therebetween, said second member being dimensioned to removably receive a predetermined quantity of bakery dough that covers said frustum portion and a substantial part of said short and long side portions, said second member removably receiving said first member after positioning the bakery dough in said second member, said first member being positioned in relation to said second member such that said cylindrical portion of said first member is axially and perpendicularly aligned with said frustum portion of said second member, and such that said arcuate portion of said first member is adjacent to said long side portion of said second member thereby promoting engagement between said cylindrical portion and said frustum portion, and promoting engagement between said arcuate portion and said long side portion whereby the bakery dough is configured after removal of said second member from the bakery dough to provide, after baking the bakery dough, a roll having a preselected configuration.